


Меньше трех

by jaejandra



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: Как можно влюбиться в самого ненавистного человека на свете? Легко и непринужденно! Доказано переходным возрастом Ламбо Бовино. От десяти до двенадцати лет спустя, или развлечения варийско-вонгольской мелкоты.
Relationships: Dino/Superbi Squalo, Lambo Bovino/Gokudera Hayato, Rokudou Mukuro/Xanxus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Меньше трех

**Author's Note:**

> В меня официально попали из Базуки, оувелл, пишу в 2009-й из 2019-го.

Ламбо практически не снятся кошмары. Он растет счастливым подростком, ему нравится шататься при Вонголе, попадать с ними в передряги, а с некоторых пор — еще и получать интересные задания. Туподера много орет, что корове на серьезной работе делать нечего, но оказывается, Ламбо и сам с рогами. Во всяком случае, один раз он спасает раненого Ямамото, вывернув электричество на максимум, так, что дедуле Лампо на небесах икается, а потом его начинают звать на всякие собрания и назначают почетной звездой Вонголы — или коровой, по меньшей мере. Немного напрягает, что все его друзья вымахали во взрослых парней, но c этим даже можно жить. В десятилетнем прошлом он как раз появился у синьора Савады, поэтому теперь мотается туда на постоянной основе. Ламбо подумывает выведать парочку секретов. Он, правда, не вполне уверен, как их использовать, но узнать-то точно не помешает. В какой-то момент И-Пин решает поступать в университет, а Вонгола перебазируется поближе к смешным психам из Варии, в Италию, и вот это, на самом деле, грустно. 

Потом Ламбо привыкает, а в один прекрасный день попадает разрядом тока по наглому варийскому лягушонку.

— Ай, — бесцветно говорит тот, падая с дерева. — Это ты электрический бык Вонголы?

Ламбо чешет в затылке:

— Ну я.

— Круто, — кивает тот. — Обычно меня никто не видит, даже учитель.

Учитель — это, значит, синьор Мукуро Рокудо, тип с разными глазами. Загадочный, но не злой ни разу.

— А ты сам — иллюзионист Варии?

— Ну типа. — Тот залипает, но руку протягивает. — Фран.

— Ламбо. Ты не парься, я тебя не то чтобы увидел, Туподера вообще говорит, что я бесполезный тип.

— А как тогда?

— Да я на этом дереве ночую просто. Выучил на нем все ветки, особенно ту, на которой ты засел. Она лысая. А тут вдруг зазеленела.

Фран смотрит на него чуть удивленно:

— Все равно круто. А зачем ты ночуешь на дереве? Ты вроде не похож на птичку Хибари-сана.

— Реборна выслеживаю, — бодро врет Ламбо. — С детства у меня эта фигня. И навыки заодно прокачиваю.

— Ага, — кивает Фран. — Ну ты бывай. Если что, я живу на третьем этаже в Варии, второе окно слева. Милости просим. Если не помрешь на нашей охранной системе, о-хо-хо!

Он растворяется в воздухе, а Ламбо задумчиво идет за виноградным соком. Вообще говоря, он почти на сто процентов уверен, что Фран ему не поверил, слишком проницательная у того физиономия. Ученик синьора Мукуро Рокудо, так-то. Ламбо думает о том, что синьор Мукуро тоже знает его секрет. Сидел он как-то на любимой ветке, жевал шоколадку, а потом вдруг почувствовал, что в окно Туподеры вместе с ним пялится кто-то еще. Потыкал рукой вправо, а тот и сгустился из воздуха.

— Реборн, значит? 

— Ну такой вот Реборн, какой есть.

Синьор Мукуро тихо и мелодично рассмеялся. Ламбо тогда посмотрел прямо на него. Вечер был неудачный, Туподера сначала застрял в душе, потом, не появившись у окна, сразу лег.

— Это все?

Синьор Мукуро даже улыбаться перестал:

— А что ты еще хочешь, юный Бовино? Проповедей о том, что подглядывать за голыми парнями — это плохо? Уволь, я не по этой части.

Ламбо кивнул и спрыгнул с дерева. А когда обернулся — синьора Мукуро и след простыл. Ну точно как Франа.

* * *

Третий этаж, второе окно слева, думает Ламбо на еженедельном собрании.

Надо бы спросить, проникал ли кто в Варию без тяжких телесных, думает Ламбо.

Пуф, — говорит фиолетовый туман, расползаясь со всех сторон.

С некоторых пор визиты в прошлое стали привычным делом. Ламбо совершенно не помнит, в какие моменты своей бурной биографии отсутствовал, да и победа над придурковатым синьором Бьякураном наверняка внесла свои коррективы, во всяком случае, Туподера объяснял ему именно так.

Туподера вообще слишком о нем волнуется, это заметно, даже если он орет гадости про тупую корову. Почему корова-то сразу? Вот этот варийский тип вообще нормально сказал. Электрический бык — звучит грозно и круто.

Ламбо в полной грусти осматривается и не понимает, куда попал. Небольшая квартира с европейской кроватью, никаких дурацких футонов… Но десять лет назад он жил у синьора Савады, это сто процентов.

Внезапно комната озаряется потоком света.

— Корова, — говорит Туподера, выходя из ванной комнаты в одном полотенце и вытирая волосы другим, — корова, ты заснула? Чо не вопишь?

На шее у Туподеры сразу три подвески, а по плечу скатывается струйка воды. Туподера выглядит мелким, совсем ровесником Ламбо, и плечи у него пока не широченные, и шрамов куда меньше, и пирсинга нет.

Ламбо растерянно сглатывает и понимает, что его настигла беда.

— А, — говорит этот смешной подросток с морщинкой между бровей. — Привет, взрослая корова. Я и не слышал, как мелкий ты из базуки застрелился. Виноградный сок будешь?

Ламбо кивает и чувствует, что в горле совсем сухо. Как же жалко, что базука действует только пять минут. Возможно, у него был бы шанс с вот этим пятнадцатилетним парнем. А что возьмешь со взрослого Туподеры? У него своя очень взрослая жизнь, и к Ламбо он относится как к маленькому ребенку.

— Я не собираюсь тебя спрашивать о будущем, — говорит Туподера, уже успевший налить ему сока. — Но что-то ты сам не свой. Где твои очаровательные фразочки и самоуверенное нахальство? Что, девчонка бросила?

Ламбо берет у него из рук стакан сока и хочет сказать, что никто его не бросал, это он бросил иллюзиониста Варии с дерева, и тут вокруг снова появляются знакомые клубы дыма.

Плавно летают листы бумаги, а взрослый Туподера орет:

— Держи мелкую сволочь!

— Ничего себе, — заявляет Ламбо, наконец завладев собственным голосом. — Что это со мной было? Кстати, кто-нибудь знает, как попасть в Варию и не умереть? У меня тут долг чести.

— Блин,— смеется Такеши — мелкий, лучше, когда ты мелкий и взрываешь все подряд со страху. А то вопросики у тебя, знаешь.

— Долг чести, я полагаю — не ударить лицом в грязь, выпендриваясь перед моим бесславным учеником? — с улыбкой спрашивает синьор Мукуро и одним щелчком пальцев развеивает дым.

Разрушения масштабны. Хибёрд орет как резаный, стол перевернут, под ним валяется Рёхей, а синьор Савада почему-то весь закоптился.

— Кто знает, — пожимает плечами Ламбо.

— Он много о тебе рассказывал, — живо говорит Мукуро, отходя вугол к Ламбо, пока все, включая Туподеру, собирают бумаги и ожесточенно переговариваются. — Сказал целых четыре слова, а по меркам Франа — это почти признание в любви. Но ты же не будешь парить ему мозги?

— За кого вы меня принимаете, — едва слышно произносит Ламбо. — И вообще, я с ним дружить хочу, а не вот эту всю фигню. Он видел, кстати, так что я бы не волновался на вашем месте.

Синьор Мукуро цепко на него смотрит и улыбается — легко и светло, Ламбо так бы и не подумал ни про какие пути ада; а потом говорит — утрированно равнодушно, явно передразнивая Франа:

— Вонгольская гроза такаааааая крутая.

* * *

— А потом я сделал вид, что умер, — заканчивает рассказ Ламбо, сидя на заборе Варии и болтая ногами. Один шлепанец уже упал вниз и был стащен огромным лигром.

— Ох, — блекло кивает Фран, — я предупреждал о нашей системе безопасности. А как тебе моя финальная иллюзия?

— Да я только из-за нее с тобой и разговариваю, а не отправился к деду Лампо на небеса, ничего себе дела, — восхищается Ламбо. — Круто ты придумал, как будто я тоже ненастоящий. Даже синьор Занзас поверил!

— Или же он на самом деле питает слабость ко всякой мелочи вроде нас с тобой, — поднимает палец Фран, но быстро теряет запал: — Я не уверен, доказательства ни единого.

— У тебя классный учитель, — подумав, говорит Ламбо и снова болтает ногой.

Жарища на дворе стоит чудовищная, а слезть с забора у них не получается, потому что система безопасности снова включилась, а раз Ламбо — типа иллюзия Франа… Второй шлепанец даже не долетает до земли, его уносит огромная светящаяся акула.

— А у тебя правда бык в коробочке? — спрашивает Фран, будто и не слышал. — Я плохо помню то, что было сейчас.

—Ничего себе, а я совсем не помню. А в коробочке бык, ага, здоровый такой, Гюдон, я тебе обязательно покажу, — говорит Ламбо радостно. — А у тебя кто?

— Принц Бельфегор Его Высочество, — со всех заглавных букв вздыхает Фран.

— Это как? — ошеломленно спрашивает Ламбо.

Фран молча достает откуда-то шкатулку, приставляет к ней кольцо, и оттуда с противным звуком выскакивает чертик Бельфегор. Ламбо вздрагивает от страха и чуть не падает с забора.

— Крууууто, — говорит он. — Я бы на месте врагов испугался просто сразу. Да вообще! И тут синьор Бельфегор, и там синьор Бельфегор…

— И в кого ты такой вежливый вырос? — громко рявкают из-за спины, и Ламбо снова чуть не падает.

Фран пожимает плечами, и Ламбо оглядывается: за ним стоит синьор Сквало. Его странно видеть в одной легкой полосатой рубашке, но так, пожалуй, красивее. И волосы — волосы синьора Сквало напоминают Ламбо совсем не о том, о чем хотелось бы думать.

— Мелкота, вррааай, слезай с забора! Я еле отобрал тапок у Ало, думал, все, пиздец, пожрали корову, Гокудера мне голову откусит. А потом догадался к Франу зайти. У вас свидание или как? Хотя похуй, все, слезли, построились, пошли на кухню жрать лимонад. А то еще от обезвоживания скопытитесь.

— Ваша доброта, капитан, почти равна вашей исключительной физической привлекательности, — кисло говорит Фран, но с забора спрыгивает. — А вторую тапочку вы побоялись отнять у Бестера?

— Не нарывайся, малой, — почти ласково буркает синьор Сквало и идет к особняку.

Ламбо вздыхает и прыгает следом.

* * *  
Пить лимонад в Варии, а потом гоняться за Бестером по всему дому оказывается очень весело. Куда более грустно — слышать грохот и видеть взрослого Туподеру, взлетающего по ступенькам.

— Тупая корова, твою мать, ты в курсе, что мы всех поставили на уши? — рявкает он так, что Фран чуть стакан с лимонадом не роняет.

У Ламбо душа в пятки уходит. Ну да, вообще, он никому не сказал, куданаправляется, но всем же на него плевать?

— Ой, не зря позвонил, — мелодично говорит синьор Луссурия, появляясь в холле откуда-то из коридора. — Милый, ты что такой кислый, морщины будут, мальчишки и есть мальчишки, себя вспомни в его возрасте, рассекал по Японии, с Бьякураном рубился, ну. Бычок ваш еще очень даже послушный.

За последней фразой в воздухе материализуется тильда. Ламбо едва заметно улыбается: Фран все делает прикольно.

— Так нечестно, — тихо говорит Ламбо.

— Чтоооооо?! — Ну все, приплыли, Туподера побелел глазами и закатывает рукава рубашки.

Вот бы сейчас выставить ему себя из десятилетнего будущего. Тот тип, говорят, круче не придумаешь, небось и Туподере бы задницу…

Ой, думает Ламбо. Ой, нельзя же вспоминать про задницу Туподеры.

— Нечестно, говорю! — внезапно для себя самого горько продолжает он. — Ни хрена это нечестно, Хаято. Когда я вам не нужен, я могу хоть сгнить в вашем чертовом доме, со мной днями никто не разговаривает с тех пор, как И-Пин свалила в Японию. Никому, блин, до меня нет дела. А ты, между прочим, раньше мне игры дарил и…

Обида жжет глаза и щеки так сильно, что Ламбо и правда хочет застрелиться из базуки. Вместо этого он, не видя ничего перед собой, срывается с места, но очень быстро врезается в кого-то. Судя по горькому запаху туалетной воды — это Туподера.

— Мусор, — лениво произносят сверху. — Во-первых, отъебись от ребенка, он вроде не в стан врагов пришел, даже если тебе с Савадой так хочется считать. Во-вторых, в следующий раз он тебя предупредит, нехуя тут динамитом разбрасываться. В-третьих, купи ему новый колл оф дьюти и отряхни пыль с приставки.

— Твою мать, Занзас! — вопит Туподера над ухом, но тут Ламбо уже вырывается и бежит во двор, где постепенно вечереет.

Ну блин, да, надо было позвонить. Ну да, они долго и со вкусом гонялись за Бестером и Ало. Ну да, блин, блин, блин. Ламбо пролетает мимо понтового кабриолета, который с некоторых пор водит Туподера, и устремляется в теплые розовые предзакатные сумерки. Идти тут жалких три километра, не развалится.

Еще и с Франом не попрощался. Ничего хорошего из тебя, Ламбо, не вырастет, а тот крутой парень всем просто померещился. И Фран теперь точно обидится и дружить больше не будет, а ведь быка он ему так и не показал. Ламбо трет кулаком глаза, с трудом сдерживаясь, а сзади уже ревет мотором машина.

И в этот самый момент он вдруг врезается в кого-то теплого и мягкого и падает вместе с ним на пол.

* * *

— Ну точно с девчонкой расстался, — тянет мелкий Туподера, теперь совсем даже одетый. — Корова, не реви, перестанешь быть таким красавчиком.

От шока Ламбо и правда перестает плакать. Опять оказался тут, да почему он в квартире Туподеры все время?

— Десятый к экзаменам готовится, я тебя и забрал, — вдруг словно читает его мысли Туподера и закуривает сигарету, потом предлагает пачку Ламбо.

— Не курю, — отвечает Ламбо, берет сигарету и с вызовом смотрит на Туподеру.

— Я же говорил, что девчонка, — вздыхает тот и щелкает колесиком зажигалки. — Так. Втягиваешь в себя чуть-чуть, потом как бы вдыхаешь поглубже. Выдыхаешь. Ох и дадут мне по ушам те, кто там с тобой…

— Классный ты, — с сожалением говорит Ламбо и тут же оказывается на переднем сиденье припаркованной машины.

Сигарета так и горит в пальцах, он делает затяжку, не глядя по сторонам. Горло ужасно дерет, все пахнет дымом, и он разражается кашлем.

— А я-то думал, — говорит Хаято, — кто мне отвесит, когда ты курить там начнешь. Охренеть.

Ламбо затягивается еще раз, в этот раз получается получше, только сердце вдруг колотится совсем как сумасшедшее. И не поймешь — то ли из-за сигарет, то ли из-за чего-то еще.

— Не должен был я орать, Ламбо, — говорит Хаято за спиной серьезно. — И дай затянуться, а. Может…

Ламбо мстительно затаптывает окурок в пыли, потом поднимает его и сует в карман, мусорить нехорошо.

— Ну ты сволочь, — комментирует Хаято, но не зло, а с почти забытым смешком в голосе.

— Бросаешь же, — отзывается Ламбо резко. — Что я, слепой? И думаешь, буду тебе предлагать сигаретку, чтобы ты снова начал?

Он наконец поворачивается лицом к Хаято. Тот бледный, усталый, такой нечеловечески красивый, что защемляет где-то между ребер. Во всяких глупых фильмах говорят, что болит сердце, но Ламбо здоров как бык и знает, что это невралгия. Он высокий и иногда сутулится.

— Не думал, что ты заметишь. Я вообще, похоже, не лучший тебе… — Хаято замолкает и смотрит растерянно и расстроенно. — Не знаю кто. Занзас— и тот посообразительнее будет. Я куплю колл оф дьюти, а на выходных…

— А синьор Сквало вообще обо мне заботится как о родном, — мстительно говорит Ламбо. — Вот офигеть просто.

Хаято перехлестывает себя ремнем, пристегивает Ламбо одним быстрым движением, захлопывает его дверцу. И вроде близко, а вроде не ухватишься.

— Я думаю, что мы скачаем колл оф дьюти прямо сейчас, не зря же на месяц затевались с кабелем, а вечером засядем играть, — говорит Хаято. — И сладкого возьмем побольше.

Ламбо очень хочется сказать, что он больше не ребенок, но он вдруг смеется и кивает.

* * *

Кошмары начинают сниться Ламбо почти накануне шестнадцатилетия. То есть как? В один прекрасный момент он идет выпить теплого молока, потому что Фран уже загадочно растворился во мраке, Хаято где-то по делам, а спать не хочется — и попадает прямиком к раздраконенному синьору Саваде, у которого завтра битва Грозы. Ламбо прекрасно понимает, что не хочет никакой битвы, не хочет влиять на время — и тем более не хочет на десять лет вперед, кажется, именно так они в тот раз поменялись. Он убеждает мелкого синьора Саваду как может, жалея, что нигде поблизости не завалялось мелкого Туподеры, а потом идет и не спит полночи.

Как и ожидается, через сутки его уносит в прошлое, и он совсем не помнит атак Леви. Зато мелкий Туподера тут как тут и смотрит интересно, пялится во все глаза. И почему все так не вовремя?

— …могу вести себя как настоящий мужчина, — выдает Ламбо в ответ на реплику синьора Савады и вдруг задумывается.

Он только что первый раз в жизни осознанно красовался не перед девчонкой. На автомате ведь сказал, только чтобы Туподере понравиться. Ламбо злится на самого себя, и он кричит, поднимая руки и делая разбег:

— Электрические рога!

По синьору Леви попадает прилично. Ламбо немного его жалко, в принципе — ничем он такого не заслужил, а мужик-то вполне нормальный, неплохой даже, по-своему проявляет симпатию к ним с Франом.

Вария вообще клевая, не то что это сборище задротов, которые только обещают, а потом не делают. Ламбо вдруг понимает, что очень сильно злится. Не на мелкого Туподеру, он-то с ним хорошо обращается, а на своего Хаято.

Хаято постоянно работает, и всех мыслей у него только о синьоре Саваде. Колл оф дьюти забыт совершенно официально, поиграли и хватит.

Обманщик и предатель, думает Ламбо.

Он меня совсем больше не любит, думает Ламбо.

Атака Леви с дурацкими антеннами-зонтиками бьет так сильно, что стоять на ногах совершенно невозможно.

Ламбо больно сразу везде, особенно — внутри, и он думает, что хорошо бы сдержаться и не плакать, а то опозорит их всех. Больше всего ему хочется сбежать подальше, и когда под руку попадает фиолетовая пушка, он наводит дуло на себя.

Нажимая на крючок, он готовится морально. Как другие описывали его облик? И что там за будущее, где он, по идее, не видел всю Вонголу уже десять лет? Под попой становится мягко, желание плакать исчезает, и Ламбо открывает глаза. Он ожидает увидеть развалины нового мира, какую-нибудь полуразрушенную башню-высотку, на которой реет портрет синьора Бьякурана этажей в двадцать… Нет, правильно Фран говорит, он смотрит слишком много фантастики.

Но глаза он лучше бы не открывал вовсе — напротив него сидит очередной Гокудера. Этот выглядит старше, но не старым, а идеальным и совершенным. Этот улыбается во весь рот — да что тут за апокалипсис произошел? Этот трет в рукой затылке и очаровательно хмурится, будто…

— Ваше тело захватил синьор Мукуро? — нервно спрашивает Ламбо, почти в полной панике оглядываясь по сторонам.

Ничего такого. Сидят они в какой-то комнате, то ли отель, то ли еще что, за окном маячит страшноватая башня, с улицы доносятся голоса и даже смех.

— Интересный вопрос, — улыбается Гокудера. — Мне кажется, не захватывал. Ладно, нам надо чем-то заняться, у нас еще целых четыре с половиной минуты…

И тут Ламбо кажется, что в пол номера грохает молния. Картинка перед глазами раздваивается, по-настоящему. Слева на этом странном экране улыбающийся Гокудера с новым шрамом в половину руки, он поправляет волосы и что-то говорит, будто смущенный. Справа… справа… справа лучше бы стоял небоскреб с портретом синьора Бьякурана. Справа льет дождь, вокруг тьма и грязища, ноги соскальзывают, а где-то совсем рядом рыскает зверь, и Ламбо знает, что надо бежать, что зверю наплевать на его лучшие в этом пустом мире электрические атаки.

Он, кажется, падает на пол, и взрослый красивый Гокудера, склоняется над ним, напуганный до ужаса, а из ворота рубашки у него вылетает серебристое потертое кольцо на цепочке.

* * *

— Ламбо?! Ламбо Бовино, очнись немедленно!

Его очень требовательно трясут за плечо, и Ламбо постепенно всплывает из глубин сна, фланирует на поверхности, открывает глаза.

Ничего себе — он лежит головой на коленках у Хая… да, у Хаято. Этот не спокойный, из этого плещется гнев, и красота у него такая, от которой делается больно.

Вот же я влип, думает Ламбо, совсем придурок. Ну как можно было влюбиться в самого ненавистного человека на свете.

— Ламбо Бовино! — повторяет Хаято. — Повезло, блин. Только все разъехались, а я пошел тебя искать… да что стряслось? Ты в прошлое попал, на битву колец? А чего дергался, как в припадке?

Хаято дает ему воды, и Ламбо обливается весь, целиком и полностью.

— Понятно, — говорит Хаято. — Я наберу Рёхею, ты мне что-то очень не нравишься, вызовем всех, поговорим.

— Хаято, — говорит Ламбо, присаживаясь. Мутит невыносимо. — Не хочу я с ни с кем говорить, с тобой вот хочу. Куда все делись?

— Да разъехались, кто отдыхать, кто по делам. Я остался поработать, думал с тобой в приставку погонять.

Хаято такой растерянный, что Ламбо сам смущается.

— Я не… не понимаю, что случилось, — говорит Ламбо. — Я попал на десять лет назад, а потом — на десять лет вперед.

— Все правильно. Что ты там такого увидел, расскажи, — просит Хаято, продолжая обнимать его за плечи.

— Да ни хрена не правильно! — рявкает Ламбо. — Послушай, там какая-то фигня случилась.

— Я все-таки дам тебе воды, — дергается Хаято, потом замирает на месте.

Кажется, он не хочет выпускать из рук Ламбо, и это немного сбивает с толку, ведь Ламбо специально учился не вычитывать лишнего в обыденных жестах.

За спиной Хаято стакан воды начинает плыть по воздуху.

— Х… — вытаращивает глаза Ламбо.

Тот оборачивается и вздыхает:

— Привет. Друг моей коровы — мой друг. Вылезай.

Фран поджимает губы — и резко становится виден весь.

— Слабоваты вы что-то, а учитель мне говорил, что даже на его иллюзии не ведетесь.

Хаято запинается, будто собирается сорваться, а потом говорит с полузнакомой улыбкой:

— Ну, знаешь… когда пугаешься за свою корову, не только лягушку в тени пропустишь.

— Ха, — безэмоционально реагирует Фран, протягивая Ламбо воду. — Звучит как французская пословица. Мне нужно проверить тезаурус.

Ламбо делает несколько жадных глотков, и в голове проясняется.

* * *

— Вот это да, — изумленно говорит Хаято.

Они втроем сидят в гостиной. Удивительное дело, два самых близких человека собрались вместе и волнуются за него. Ламбо, пожалуй, не откажется еще раз посмотреть на то двойное будущее.

— Оно-оно, — отзывается Фран. — То есть дайте подумать. По идее, господина Бьякурана мы победили, и мой рогатый компаньон отправился в правильное будущее, где вы с ним что-то делали в дорогущем отеле с видом на Эйфелеву башню. Так?

Хаято снова запинается, и Ламбо вдруг думает, что звучит это все как-то… сильно не очень.

— Да женат он там был, — говорит Ламбо, и тут же понимает, что лучше бы помолчал.

— Я — женат?! — вытаращивает глаза Хаято.

Так намного лучше, он живой, настоящий, нервный и дерганый.

— Бедная девушка, — сочувственно говорит Фран, и Хаято зло хмыкает в ответ:

— Тебя как Мукуро терпит?

— Как он только меня не терпит, — трагичности в голосе Франа хоть отбавляй, и Ламбо хочется ржать в голос.

— Ну, у Хаято было кольцо на шее под рубашкой, — уточняет он.

— Ничего не хочу знать о том, как ты это выяснил.

— Упал я, когда увидел два будущих сразу, а Хаято меня поднял, балбес, — беззлобно говорит Ламбо.

Хаято уже черкает что-то в записной книжке, смотрит сосредоточенно:

— По-хорошему, спросить бы у кого из Аркобалено…

— Электрического быка угонят на исследования, — констатирует Фран. — Давайте я вам все объясню, я умный и маленький, чем не Аркобалено. К Ламбо же должны были вернуться воспоминания, правильно? Он говорил, что ничего не помнит. Думаю, в пять лет страшновато было, он постарался и забыл. А тут — ох-ох — физический перенос. Направлялся в один мир, свернул в другой. Шаткая материя и огрела его вторым вариантом, где какие-то чудища и грязи по колено. А уж что он это увидел параллельно — чудеса восприятия. Хорошо, с ума не сошел.

Ламбо ждет обязательной шутки о том, что сходить не с чего, но Хаято только встревоженно на него смотрит.

— За мозги он тебя терпит, — говорит Хаято Франу.

— За удивительное чувство такта, — парирует тот. — Вы не могли бы попросить моего друга не молчать, а то я начинаю проявлять нехарактерные чувства.

— Ламбо, Фран волнуется, скажи что-нибудь, — расплывается Хаято в улыбке.

— Все, наверное, нормально, — говорит Ламбо. — Я просто не ожидал, правда, ничего себе — два будущих сразу.

— И все-таки, что вы там вдво… — начинает было Фран, но тут у Хаято звонит телефон, и он отвлекается.

Тогда Ламбо делает страшные глаза и приставляет к голове воображаемые рога. Фран равнодушно пожимает плечами.

— Я поговорил, — очень быстро возвращается Хаято.

Ламбо кивает, а потом просит:

— Давайте не делать из этого события. Не хочется уезжать на исследования. Если вдруг плохо себя почувствую, я скажу.

Хаято кивает с пониманием, а потом достает из ящика стола третий контроллер.

— Готовьтесь проиграть, — бестрепетно говорит Фран.

* * *

Теперь Ламбо снятся кошмары.

Ламбо совершенно один. Он живет так давно, сбился со счета — сколько, и ему приятно снова увидеть эти дурацкие лица, хотя в пятнадцать он их терпеть не мог, кроме, конечно, Хаято. А потом всех друзей переубивали, одного за другим, и Ламбо до сих пор задается вопросом, зачем он-то остался жив. Зачем он не умер, когда можно было. Зачем протянул десять лет в этом бесконечном кошмаре. Он бежит по грязному болоту, в которое превратился город Нью-Йорк, и за ним гонятся твари, и…

— Ты кричишь, — говорит бледный, невыспавшийся, но улыбающийся Хаято. — Ламбо, ты помнишь, что это всего лишь сон? Того будущего не случилось и не случится, а ты просто напуган.

— Ага, — мягко говорит Ламбо.

Он не согласен с Хаято. Он точно знает, как умер каждый из его друзей; знает, чтоподжидало Такеши, знает, как продали свои шкуры иллюзионисты и дурацкий босс Варии. Дорого, но глупо. Он правда не понимает, какого же черта случилось с ним, что он выжил. Ответ прост, кроется на поверхности: не понадобился никому, — и от этого Ламбо мутит сильнее, поэтому он продолжает выживать, не зная, как еще почтить память своих друзей.

Но спорить с Хаято ему не хочется. Хаято мягкий, теплый и милый. Хаято переселил его к себе поближе, и теперь их разделяет всего пара комнат, и он слышит, когда Ламбо снятся плохие вещи.

— Ага, — повторяет Хаято, улыбаясь. — Ты мне не веришь, да?

Ламбо чуть опускает подбородок и машет ресницами. Они слипаются — оказывается, он плакал. Наверное, второй или третий раз в жизни не навзрыд, а незаметно для самого себя.

— Я… понимаю, — вдруг говорит Хаято. — У нас всех, еще десять лет назад, крыша отъехала капитально, пока мы пытались разделить воспоминания и жизнь. У меня есть… свой такой кошмар, Ламбо.

Ламбо смотрит на него, закусив губу. При свете луны все хорошо видно, глаза привыкли.

— Ты пропал в очередном штурме. Пропал и не вернулся, и я пытался тебя найти, я надеялся, что ты сбежал, но там, на опушке, валялись рога и… Черт!

Хаято меняется в лице, хлопает по бокам — по привычке, потом смотрит на Ламбо:

— Покурить есть?

Ламбо сначала собирается его послать, а потом достает из ящика пачку, усаживается поудобнее, испытывая острую нужду прикрыться — стянул майку во сне, но Хаято вроде не дергается.

Затягивается он быстро и споро, и Ламбо тоже прикуривает.

— Мне кажется, это как твои воспоминания, те, что не должны были просочиться из будущего после проигрыша. Я очень остро помню, что потерял тебя, и в последнее время все совсем плохо, потому что эти мысли наложились на живую картинку. Тот я потерял того тебя когда-то сейчас.

— Вот черт, — говорит Ламбо грустно и затягивается. Он не сильно балуется этим, с Франом не разбалуешься особо, но в такой ситуации можно и покурить.

После того вечера его обследовали все по очереди, но самое вменяемое объяснение дал Спаннер, хотя, конечно, Ламбо успел запутаться десять раз. Тогда Спаннер начертил схему. Удлиненная память служила компенсацией того плеча, которое Ламбо совершенно не помнил, со своих пяти до своих пятнадцати, а синхронизировалось все потому, что Ламбо пробил время в двух местах единомоментно — в ходе битвы Грозы. Потом они поменяли ход событий, и теперь эти четыре временные дырки стягивало друг к другу. Ну хоть свою настоящую жизнь на десять лет вперед не узнал, и на том спасибо.

— Давай я с тобой посплю, тебе как, лучше с кем-то спать? — вдруг спрашивает Хаято.

Ламбо даже вздрагивает: им совсем нельзя спать вместе, его тело и без того выкидывает странные и неприятные в чем-то вещи.

— Я… не знаю. — Он опускает глаза. — Я же ни с кем давно не сплю.

В грудь плескает ревностью, острой волной, дышать становится трудно: а Хаято спит. Ламбо обычно об этом не думает, но сейчас он слишко устал от бесконечного недосыпа.

— Мы попробуем. Если что, растолкаешь меня и я отвалю, — говорит Хаято.

* * *

Из дома появляется синьор Мукуро и начинает, как назло, очень неудобно прогуливаться под деревом. Ламбо даже пить перестает, а пить ему очень хочется.

— И где мой недостойный ученик? — спрашивает синьор Мукуро совершенно неожиданно.

Ламбо закатывает глаза.

— Можешь передать, что его автономные иллюзии пока что работают на два с минусом, — продолжает синьор Мукуро, а потом с легкостью запрыгивает на ветку.

— Я думаю, это по меньшей мере три с плюсом, — говорит Ламбо и снова делает глоток виноградного сока. — Ему я передам, что на четыре, он все поделит и получится ноль. Давайте вы скажете Франу сами.

— Ему разве важно мое мнение?

— Вы вроде такой умный, а такой дурак, — говорит Ламбо, а потом прикусывает себя за язык, ну совершенно ведь Франова фраза. Набрался, называется.

Синьор Мукуро легко смеется и зажимает рот перчаткой.

— Так значит, я у своего недостойного ученика пользуюсь хотя бы каким-то подобием уважения? Это интересно и занимательно. Скажи мне, Ламбо Бовино, а ты долго собираешься жить на дереве и в Варии? Хаято очень нервничает. У меня давно сложилось бы превратное впечатление о том, что между вами произошло, но ты все-таки очень маленький бычок, а Хаято — хороший человек.

— Я специально сижу на дереве в иллюзии, — пытается объяснить Ламбо.

— Нет, это я понял. — Синьор Мукуро поднимает руку во вполне красноречивом жесте. — Я совершенно не понял другого. Насколько я могу судить, у тебя опять были кошмары, а Хаято остался с тобой спать.

Ламбо мертвеет. Остается либо рога себе приставить и вызвать на бой самого синьора Мукуро, либо…

— Так, погоди. Послушай, Хаято — очень хороший человек, и это говорю я. Во второй раз за последние пять минут. Он ничего такого не имел в виду. Он ничего такого не хотел, он просто думал, что ты успокоишься, потому что объятия обычно имеют такой эффект.

— Ну-ну, — говорит Ламбо.

— Ох-ох, — с мягкой улыбкой поправляет синьор Мукуро. — Мой мелкий деятель тоже от тебя научился, да. Выражение «только… не… убивать… учителя» у нас очень в ходу.

Синьор Мукуро вдруг слегка меняется в лице и быстро спрашивает:

— Только не говори мне, что ты две недели бегаешь от Хаято, потому, что тебе понравилось на нем спать, а с утра, какая незадача, у шестнадцатилетнего мальчишки встал член.

Ламбо с триумфом и грохотом падает с дерева так, что явно растягивает связки в руке. Больно — трындец.

— Перестань прятаться от Хаято, — вещает синьор Мукуро сверху. — Он хоро… меня, очевидно, заело. Это была физиологически обусловленная случайность, черт возьми.

* * *

Ламбо откровенно спит на совещании, хотя его уже давно повысили в должности, и он даже пост теперь какой-то занимает.

— Ну что же, — вкрадчиво говорит синьор Сквало, — у нас есть предложение.

Ламбо отключается окончательно, пока вдруг кто-то не бьет со всей дури по столу. Это, оказывается, Хаято. Ламбо смотрит на него искоса — вовсе необязательно так возмущаться.

— А что, — ржет синьор Занзас, почему-то ужасно довольный. — Мне кажется, план идеален. В крайнем случае, Гокудера, избавишься от своей коровы, сам же орешь уже сколько там лет? Одиннадцать?

Ламбо приходит в себя и начинает осматривать собравшихся.

— То, что мы стали меньше общаться с Ламбо… — начинает было Хаято, но тут его перебивает синьор Мукуро:

— Да нам какое дело. Смотри, у Варии в кои-то веки умное предложение, — синьор Мукуро бросает быстрый разноцветный взгляд в угол, который заняли синьоры Занзас, Сквало и Дино. — Подсовываем дочери семейства Спационе нашего быка, они встречаются, мы бескровно узнаем, предавали нас Спационе или нет, ну и вся история.

— Огонь, — подтверждает синьор Занзас. — Мы своего малахольного отправить не можем. Он, во-первых, страшненький.

— Занзас, — перебивает синьор Мукуро. — Он не страшненький, он аристократичный. Если у кого-то нет перьев в прическе, это не значит, что…

— Понял, понял, вкус у меня варварский, конечно, дорогой Мукуро, — продолжает веселиться синьор Занзас, — но вот ты меня убей, если выбирать из бледного аристократа Гокудеры и яркого пиздеца-тебя, я ведь выберу тебя.

В комнате повисает очень. неловкая. пауза. Неловкая она максимально, потому что молчат вообще все. Тогда Ламбо решает спасти положение:

— Вы про Монику, что ли? Ну она симпатичная, да. Я могу с ней шататься по свиданиям и выслушивать жалобы на любимого папашу.

— А я говорил, — заявляет невидимый Фран. — Я же говорил.

— Да ты мой маленький стратег! — выплевывает синьор Сквало.

Выходит, что это зашибись, какой комплимент, хотя по тону синьора Сквало так и не скажешь.

— Я тактик, наверное. — Фран материализуется в воздухе, почесывая лоб. — Видите, учитель, меня хвалит сам синьор Сквало. Хотя сегодня выиграли вы, вас похвалил сам синьор Занзас.

Молчание снова обретает трагические, угрожающие масштабы.

— По-моему, это нехорошо, — говорит Хаято. — Вот эта вся история, где мы пользуемся Ламбо и девчонкой.

Ламбо обжигает горячей волной. Все как всегда. Все как обычно. Ведет, когда Хаято зовет по имени. И словно не было этих пяти месяцев с урезанным общением. Ничего не было.

— Слушай, моралист, — говорит синьор Занзас. — По-твоему, конечно, лучше послать туда мою Акулу…

— Ах, она уже твоя, да? — как-то ни с того ни с сего говорит синьор Мукуро, а Фран деловито начинает подталкивать его к выходу:

— Учитель, пойдемте, здесь душновато, вы бредите. У вас чрезвычайно деликатное здоровье.

Синьор Мукуро, что характерно, выталкивается, правда, вслед за ним на середине мысли выходит и синьор Занзас.

— Ха, — говорит синьор Дино. — Ну что же, за спикера тут, наверное, теперь я.

— Два раза, Пони, два раза, — смешно щерится синьор Сквало.

Ламбо некстати вспоминает, как с месяц назад они с Франом рисовали на стене дома синьора Дино огромную надпись «ПОНИ <3». Почему меньше трех, удивился Ламбо, а Фран пробормотал что-то про эпоху без эмодзи. Ламбо ничего не понял совсем, да и пони вроде бы у синьора Дино было целых четыре. 

— Так вот. Савада, Гокудера, моралисты вы мои, врррррои, — бархатно рычит синьор Сквало.

Снаружи что-то звенит, а потом слышится стрельба.

— Надо проверить, — говорит Хибари-сан.

— Они сами разберутся. — Синьор Дино мотает головой.

— ВРРРРРРРАЙ, — набирает громкость синьор Сквало. — Короче, я могу заявиться к Спационе ночью, привязать к стульям семью, а дальше понятно. Но всем собравшимся кажется, что заслать туда электрического бычка будет просто, логично и бескровно. Гокудера, окей?

— Да почему Гокудера-то, — обижается Ламбо. — Я взрослый. Окей.

— Ну вот и ладно, — кивает Сквало. — Не ссыте, малышня, может, ваш бычок Монике еще и не глянется.

Ламбо смутно припоминает, что где-то уже видел полосатую рубашку синьора Дино.

* * *

Как выясняется, Монике совершенно не нравятся яркие средиземноморские типажи, а вот на свидание с Франом она идет с большим удовольствием. По самооценке Ламбо это наносит такой сокрушительный удар, что он целую неделю лежит на диване, прикрываясь автономными иллюзиями Франа, а на совещаниях, когда Фран докладывает об успехах, притворяется торшером. Он же и светить может, если понадобится.

Делать Ламбо совершенно нечего. Приближается день рождения Хаято, и теперь, ко всему прочему, Ламбо не может про него не думать. Синьор Мукуро, постоянно пропадающий где-то по делам, догадался правильно, тело предало Ламбо. Да как предало! Сначала отрубилось без кошмаров, а потом… ну, конечно, такое случалось через утро, но тут это было совершенно неуместно.

А Хаято перед днем рождения все загоняли, никакой жалости у людей. Ламбо вздыхает и лезет на дерево. Как обычно в последнее время, отрубился прямо на своем столе, ветер лениво шевелит длинные пряди, а он спит. Минуты три еще, до следующего звонка.

Ламбо очень-очень хочет помочь Хаято. И не потому, что тот столько для него сделал, хотя и поэтому тоже. И не потому, что тот самый классный. И не потому, что синьор Занзас ни черта не понимает в красоте, ну вообще ни капельки. И не потому, что Ламбо так и не привык жить без Хаято, и даже мелкий Туподера исчез из его жизни, ведь базуку-то — тогда — отобрали.

В общем, Ламбо хочется помочь, а потом он вспоминает, что недавно чуть не погиб под завалами бумаг в кабинете Хаято — причем буквально. Сыпануло так, что погребло с головой, стоило только открыть дверь. Спационе отдали все свои архивы, мол, ищите предательство, сколько влезет, мы чисты. А Ламбо им все равно не поверил, и Моника ему, несмотря на сдержанные восторги Франа, совсем не нравилась.

Кабинет, думает Ламбо.

Он идет туда почти вприпрыжку и начинает разбирать бумаги. Они пахнут пылью и стариной, Ламбо нравится этот запах, он вообще любит запахи. Сначала он не знает, как провести сортировку, потом картинка начинает складываться, словно пазл. Он фильтрует бумаги по дате, раскладывая каждую помеченную папку в специальном порядке.

Потом он догадывается, что можно их еще и пролистывать, и тогда в ход идет вся канцелярская продукция, на которую Хаято каждый раз тратит неизменно огромное количество денег. Ламбо берет маленькие листочки с липким краем и шпилит их методично и повсюду. Так появляются сообщения вроде «ничего интересного», «в расход» и «95 год! Три обмана!». Ламбо уверен, что Спационе ведут двойную бухгалтерию, но вроде бы тут есть действительно все, а если сделка с другой семьей и была, то она обязательно где-то всплывет. Ну и да, за бумагами нагрянули синьор Сквало и Ямамото совершенно без предупреждения. Этим двоим Ламбо самолично выдал бы все, включая место расположения тактического оружия.

Семья Спационе раздражает Ламбо. Из-за них Хаято совсем не спит, и эти жесты — забирайте всю бухгалтерию за двадцать лет… Забрали. Полно мелких нарушений. Скорее всего, задержки в поставке какого-то оборудования не имеют ровным счетом никакого значения, но все-таки Спационе способны и на такое. Кое-где некоторые даты странно смазаны, и Ламбо долго рассматривает записи на свет, пока не понимает, что они подправлены при помощи бритвы. Вот же замшелые жулики.

Ламбо сортирует документы и не замечает, как солнце садится, а дом наполняется голосами. Теперь ему приходится посматривать на комнату из кресла, подаренного синьором Занзасом, потому что пол превратился в лаву. Пройти почти невозможно, все заполнено хронологически разложенными документами. Ламбо на секунду задумывается, зачем синьор Занзас дарил Хаято кресло, но перестает почти сразу. Это не его дело.

Ламбо не так давно понял головой, что у них с Хаято ничего быть просто не может, рассчитывать на это не надо, и сейчас он привыкает к этой мысли. Она болит и жжется внутри. Его примиряет с действительностью только одно — он будет помогать Хаято и в конце концов станет ему другом. Для дружбы десять лет не такая уж и глубокая пропасть, верно?

* * *

— Л-ламбо? — зовет кто-то ошарашенно, и Ламбо просыпается.

Спина, такое впечатление, треснула пополам. Правая нога — отвалилась. В левую кто-то воткнул китайский набор для иглоукалывания. Целиком весь сразу.

В окно светит солнце, на полу по-прежнему многослойная лава, а на коленях у него — тот самый документ, ради которого все затевалось. Маленькое незатейливое соглашение между семьей Спационе и семьей Тулла, написанное от руки. Ламбо никогда бы его не нашел, если бы не смял дрожащими от усталости пальцами какой-то договор. Бумажка была прикреплена с другой стороны на слабенький клей.

— Что ты д-делаешь?

Ах да. Ламбо поднимает взгляд. В дверном проеме стоит относительно не сонный Хаято и смотрит на него так, будто случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее.

— Стараюсь быть полезным, ничего себе, — говорит Ламбо и пытается потянуться. Бесполезно. Спине, видимо, уже не помочь. А жаль, он даже ни с кем не целовался, не то что… Вот Фран — успел. — Хаято, а тебе нравится синьор Занзас? Я подумал, он же тебе кресло подарил.

Хаято аж подпрыгивает на месте и машет ему кулаком:

— Маленький бык, если бы я не видел, что тут разложены бесценные многочасовые труды, я бы уже попробовал зарядить в тебя динамитом. Занзас мне нравится, еще чего.

Он достает из кармана рубашки очки и присаживается на корточки, смотрит на одну папку, вторую, третью… А Ламбо думает, когда его успели повысить до быка.

— Еще и каталогизировал, да? Ламбо, я даже не знаю, что сказать.

Хаято заходит внутрь, осторожно ступая на пол, запирает дверь за собой, а потом в два прыжка оказывается у кресла, не задев ни одной папки, и вдруг обнимает Ламбо изо всех сил, ерошит ему волосы, трет по спине и целует в щеку.

Это что было, хочет поинтересоваться Ламбо. Он страстно желает, чтобы Хаято сказал уже наверняка: ничего у нас не получится, даже когда тебе будет двадцать, а мне тридцать. Но не спросишь же такое, поэтому Ламбо в мгновенно испортившемся настроении пялится вниз.

— Можно? — протягивает руку Хаято, усаживаясь поудобнее совсем рядом с Ламбо.

Он кивает, а на ресницах дрожат противные предательские слезы. Хаято ничего не видит, он читает записку, а потом издает слабый восторженный звук, от которого по спине — мурашки.

— Ламбо, — говорит Хаято. — Ты же все нашел, это то, что мы и не чаяли увидеть. Знаешь, сколько времени ты мне сэкономил и сколько пользы принес Вонголе? Ламбо? Ты чего? Что случилось?

Хаято так близко, что Ламбо срочно нужно убежать, но он не может. Он оказался в идеальной ловушке. Если сорваться с места, он разметает кучу документов и полезен уже никому не будет.

Хаято хмурится:

— Если ты из-за кресла… нет, не понимаю! Но вообще, Занзас его прислал для Мукуро. Тут такой скандал был, ты себе не представляешь. Мукуро уж его и сжечь пытался, и выкинуть в ад, только кресло особенное, не выкидывается. Хибари говорит, что заговоренное ленью, какой там ад. Я уж забрал его у страдальца, ну, нравится Занзаса за хвосты таскать — его проблемы. Кресло-то отличное.

— А сколько у них разница в в-возрасте? — спрашивает Ламбо.

— Девять лет, кажется. А что? Да почему ты плачешь, блин, Ламбо, — Хаято наклоняется к нему, осторожно гладит по волосам. — Случилось чего? Или не выспался из-за этого архива чертова? Ты даже себе не представляешь, ты мне жизнь ведь спас, в буквальном смысле. Я думал, сдохну в этих бумагах.

Хаято такой взрослый и ничего не понимает. Но если синьору Занзасу… Ламбо поднимает взгляд и прижимается губами к щеке Хаято. Особенно прижимается, не так, как сам Хаято несколько минут назад.

У Хаято ошарашенный, напуганный взгляд. Ламбо вскакивает, прыгает на подоконник, вылетает на дерево, а там остается только схватить велосипед и крутить педали в Варию. Что удивительно, Хаято едет за ним, но автономные иллюзии Франа на этот раз срабатывают на все двести.

* * *

— Ох, — говорит Фран. — Электрический бык, ты это серьезно?

Ламбо мрачно кивает и пытается закурить, правда сигарету выбивает из пальцев нечто мимолетное. Ламбо поднимает глаза — с балкона второго этажа щурится довольный синьор Занзас в халате. Недавно проснулся? Вот же лентяй.

— Только попробуй начать курить, мне Гокудера голову открутит, — говорит он и лениво крутит в руках пистолет.

— У него в спальне нет учителя, — твердо заявляет Фран, слегка стекленея взглядом.

— Мечтай, — хмыкает Занзас, а потом вдруг подмигивает то ли им обоим, то ли кому-то одному.

Ламбо машет головой, он не понимает, что происходит.

— Бовино, — продолжает Занзас. — Я вижу на горизонте тучу пламени. Либо ты сваливай от нас, либо готовься говорить со своим Гокудерой. Ну и вообще, будь мужиком, чего ты, нормальный парень, не слюнтяй какой. Гокудера, конечно, до пизды замороченный, но живой человек в целом. Как мне кажется время от времени. Иду, иду! — говорит он в глубь комнаты, и Фран вскидывает тонкие пальцы к глазам, на секунду прикрывает веки.

— А что, там правда синьор Мукуро? — спрашивает Ламбо неверяще.

— Давай поговорим про это потом, я еще не научился делать достаточно правдоподобную иллюзию герра Фройда, — отвечает Фран, — а мне многое надо с ним обсудить. Электрический бык, если босс и правда увидел стену пламени, то у нас пара минут. Что ты думаешь делать?

— А чего тут сделаешь, — горько говорит Ламбо. — Ты бы видел его взгляд. Ну, буду — как обычно — дальше приносить пользу или хотя бы пытаться это делать. Кстати, Спационе нас водили вокруг пальца, и я узнал об этом раньше тебя.

— Отрадно слышать, — серьезно кивает Фран, — я не готов пока к серьезным отношениям. Электрический бык, может, тебе у синьора Дино пересидеть? Я не то чтобы силен в человеческих эмоциях, но тут дурак поймет, что к нам едет буря. Потом вернешься, а я тебя прикрою.

Идея кажется Ламбо разумной и чрезвычайно прекрасной — но что-то мешает ему. Он и так бегает от Хаято со своей дурацкой любовью уже несколько лет. Пора хотя бы как-то ее обозначить.

— Давай я поговорю с ним за воротами, — предлагает Ламбо. — Чтобы особняк не разнесло.

Фран уже успел кому-то отстучать сообщение, а теперь смотрит на него как на безумца.

— Да что особняку будет, — машет рукой он. — Мне твою рубашку жалко.

Из дверей вдруг появляется Его Высочество Принц Бельфегор, и Ламбо ощущает укол в районе живота. Ревнует он Хаято и к нему тоже — потому что одногодка, потому что красивый (почти наверняка, хотя непонятно, что там с глазами; но Фран сплетничает, что все девушки принца влюблялись в него до конца дней своих — правда, если подумать, это не обязательно комплимент), потому что тоже Ураган, а не Гроза.

Норка на его плече издает странный звук, а сам Бельфегор смеется:

— Неужели сегодня Гокудера в таком состоянии, что принцу понравится?

Аккурат в этот момент кабриолет Хаято почти боком въезжает в ворота.

— Убью! — обещает Занзас откуда-то из глубин особняка, и на шум стягивается вся Вария.

* * *

Жить у синьора Дино оказывается довольно весело. То есть как — чертовски печально в целом, но заскучать синьор Дино не дает ни на секунду. Во-первых, Ламбо временно ездит с ним по всем-всем делам и даже вроде как ему помогает, синьор Дино постоянно его благодарит. Во-вторых, они часто ужинают в хороших ресторанах, и это вкусно и забавно. В-третьих, в семье Каваллоне на Ламбо наконец-то обращают внимание. Конечно, в Варию выбираться каждый день не получается — далеко. Зато у синьора Дино есть коттедж на прохладном лесном озере, и вот там шариться с Франом — просто кайф.

Потом Ламбо со свойственной ему уместностью пытается принести синьору Дино воды и мороженого, а получается так, что синьор Дино раскраснелся не от жары, а, видимо, из-за синьора Сквало.

— Электрический бык, — вздыхает Фран, — сам посуди, кто меня сюда бы привозил через день.

Ламбо решает сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре и кивает так, будто все понял. Ему пора возвращаться в Вонголу, но случившееся не дает покоя. Слишком больно.

— Слушай, — говорит как-то синьор Дино, незаметно появившись в коттедже. — Ну сцепились вы с Хаято, поссорились. Чего не бывает. Вонгола счета за ворота уже оплатила. Хаято выглядит так, будто семью похоронил — а ты же ведь ему семья, Ламбо. Рога еще побросал свои, ну, виданое ли дело.

Ламбо чуть улыбается, глядя куда-то в глубь толщи воды.

— Надоело мне, синьор Дино, — говорит он почти спокойно. — Я… ну мелкий, может, но все равно человек. Я с ним вырос рядом, он мне целый мир заменил, ну и влюбился я в него, что теперь уж.

Синьор Дино даже вздрагивает, а потом садится рядом; молчит.

— Может, он считает меня ребенком, не знаю. Может, он считает, что это нездоровые отношения, тоже не знаю. Я люблю его, и все. — В первый раз в жизни слова даются легко и непринужденно. — И я не против жить с этой любовью один. Но пусть он мне скажет, синьор Дино, что это не будет возможно никогда. Пусть скажет, я не понимаю, я слишком сильно умею надеяться.

Синьор Дино почему-то снова молчит, задумчивый, но счастливый. Ламбо готов поспорить, что вопли синьора Сквало в данном случае очень хорошо действуют на нервную систему.

— Знаешь что, Ламбо, — говорит синьор Дино наконец. — Вот повтори это ему. Он вспыльчивый и к нему не пробиться, но все-таки попробуй.

— Блин, — говорит Ламбо. — Вы-то почему не начали орать, что я псих, и мне надо встречать с ровесниками?

— С Франом, что ли? — Синьор Дино делает большие глаза. — Нет уж, таких союзов нам не надо, нам вашей дружбы хватает с головой. И зачем мне это говорить, если тебе Хаято нужен. Поговори, получишь ответ. А то мне сложновато на вас обоих смотреть.

— Я на него набросился, — вздыхает Ламбо, поднимает камешек и, кидая в воду, загадывает: прыгнет два раза, все будет хорошо.

Камешек прыгает три, и снова ничего непонятно.

— Набросился, мы чуть не подрались, а потом он совсем психанул, наговорил всякого, и я долбанул его электрическими рогами, — уныло живопишет Ламбо.

— А то я пересказа от Сквало не слышал, — улыбается синьор Дино. — Слушай, Хаято все рвется сюда приехать, я не пускаю. Но скоро он ведь наплюет на мое слово хозяина, его стенами не сдержишь. Характер — ух, характер Хаято.

— Вы на его стороне? — мрачно интересуется Ламбо.

— Нет, — говорит синьор Дино. — Я, наверное, на твоей. Но поговорить ты все-таки попробуй. Если будет совсем плохо, всегда сможешь вернуться сюда, я тебе работу подыщу без вопросов.

— Лампо будет недоволен, — говорит Ламбо. — Все-таки мы хранители Грозы, а я тут…

— Все будет хорошо.

Синьор Дино улыбается солнечно, и Ламбо вдруг хочет ему верить.

* * *

— Ну и ну! — говорит Лампо. — Ну и ну, ну ты и устроил, юный хранитель Грозы. Ну пиздец, ну вообще не…

Ламбо отвлекается от его прочувствованной речи, чувствуя в ней какой-то подвох. — Ну охуеть, — продолжает разоряться Лампо. — Ворота снес, половину дома, и что ты от него хочешь?

— Да… ничего я от него не хочу, — отвечает Ламбо растерянно. — Уже ничего. Правда-правда.

— Да Джи тоже пиздец тот еще, я тебе так скажу, — смело заявляет Лампо. — Но уж хорош как…

— Синьор Лампо! — молит Ламбо. — Я понимаю, конечно, что сплю, но не слишком ли вы выражаетесь для потомственного дворянина, который в Вонголу-то не хотел идти? И вообще, вот меня всегда мучил этот вопрос. Ну не одинаковые мы, чем-то похожи, но не более. И хвала Мадонне, а то я не хотел бы общаться с вашим малахольным синьором Асари, у нас есть клевый Такеши, и вот спасибо-пожалуйста, как говорит Фран.

В этот момент Ламбо просыпается и понимает, что с первого этажа коттеджа доносятся чьи-то разгоряченные голоса. Судя по ругательствам, светлый лик синьора Лампо оказался не запятнан, а снились Ламбо настоящие вопли. И про синьора Джи он, конечно, тоже молчал. Ламбо немного даже жаль, он готов слушать хоть черта, хоть бога, хоть первых хранителей Вонголы.

Он осторожно вылезает из кровати, слегка дрожит от холода и, сделав глубокий вдох, идет на рекогносцировку местности. То есть как идет — крадется, а потом начинает ползти по гладкому деревянному полу. Картинка за перилами лестницы ему представляется еще та: на первом этаже стоят синьоры Сквало и Дино, судя по всему, наглым образом вытащенные из кровати, а еще — Хаято. Ворот его рубашки расстегнут, на цепочке висят кольца, но совсем не такие, как в будущем, запястья унизаны кожей и серебром вперемешку, в ушах серьги, волосы растрепаны… такого Хаято Ламбо не видел давно, и у него позорно щекочет в животе — просто от одного вида.

— …рога я ему хочу отдать, чего тут непонятного! — полушепотом рявкает Хаято.

— Мусор, — говорит синьор Сквало с совершенно белыми глазами. — Хватит ебать парню мозг. Ты либо да, либо нет, определись, пожалуйста.

— Я не могу как… как Занзас! — снова рявкает Хаято. — Это ему наплевать на возраст, да и Мукуро, слава богам, совершеннолетний, и…

— Бесполезно, — говорит синьор Дино куда более резко, чем обычно. — Хаято, Сквало прав, вот честно. Я подозревал, конечно, что ты не сдержишься и припрешься, но мне не надо таких разрушений, как в Варии.

— Тюфяк ты, — вдруг раздается справа, и для разнообразия это не Фран, а… ну понятно, Ламбо не до конца проснулся, потому что у самой стены сидит, согнув ногу в колене, томный Лампо и посматривает на него одним глазом. — Тюфяк и тряпка. Рога побросал, еще бы Гюдона выбросил, придурковатый ты тип, ничего себе. Чего тут разводить, пошел, признался, получил по морде, живешь дальше.

— Кстати, — говорят уже где-то сзади. — Представь себе, бродил я тут у этих новых ребятишек, которые Вария, и наткнулся на мои кольца-проводники у местного Урагана. Я думал, они пропали…

— Ничего себе, мое-то вроде при мне было, — Лампо вдруг смеется. — А ты, малой, очнись. Гроза, видите ли. Мальчик для битья ты, а не Гроза.

Ламбо вдруг становится жутко. Он вроде бы проснулся, а тут снова эти чертовы хранители, и ничего с ними не попишешь. Он рвется вперед, стараясь ускользнуть от фантомного прикосновения — слишком много в последнее время двойников, только сочувственного хлопка по плечу от деда Джи ему не хватало.

* * *

Просыпается Ламбо окончательно на руках у взъерошенного Хаято, который, судя по виду, прямо сейчас похищает Ламбо. Откуда-то. Куда-то.

— Ничего себе? — уточняет Ламбо, и Хаято останавливается, вытирая со лба грязный потек.

— Привет, — говорит он. — Извини уж, утащил тебя из дома Каваллоне, ты заснул как-то странно, на выходе из своей комнаты, а я… в общем, они мне не давали с тобой разговаривать, и тогда я тебя украл. Блин, блин, Ламбо, это как-то ужасно звучит!

Хаято ощутимо паникует, а вокруг них — легкий лесок, и с озера тянет свежестью и дымкой. Ночь яркая, звездная, луна — в полнеба. 

— Ты меня похитил, ничего себе? — уточняет Ламбо. — То есть вот совсем без разрешения?

Хаято осторожно ставит его на землю, и вытирает пот со лба, пачкая лицо еще сильнее.

— Ну, — отчаянно кивает он и достает из кармана сигареты. — Будешь?

Он похож на подростка так сильно, что Ламбо хочется орать и немножко плакать. Так жалко, что ему целых двадцать семь, безвозвратно и бесповоротно.

— Буду, — кивает Ламбо.

Они закуривают, а потом Хаято находит подходящий ствол дерева, и они садятся рядом, бок о бок. Разговор не клеится, ну потому что в тот раз наговорили такого перед всей Варией, что лучше бы молчали.

— Я рога принес, — говорит самую тупую фразу на свете Хаято.

— Ну и засунь их себе куда-нибудь, — начинает Ламбо, а потом спохватывается. С ним же говорило подсознание, человеческим языком, приняв вид деда Лампо, объяснило, как поступить, а он что?

— Справедливо, — говорит Хаято, затягиваясь. — Слушай, я был неправ. Я испугался, я взбесился, я приехал разобраться, а ты не захотел…

Хаято произносит какие-то слова, только вот Ламбо очень сильно все равно. Даже если Лампо и Джи ему приснились, вещи они сказали умные. Ламбо набирается сил, хватает Хаято за запястье и дергает на себя. Пальцы скользят по коже и металлу.

— Хаято Гокудера, я тебя люблю и всегда буду любить, — говорит Ламбо просто, и с души падает огромный камень. — А дальше ты можешь делать с этой информацией все, что угодно, но мне хотелось бы немного определенности. Если у меня нет шансов — и не будет никогда, я постараюсь получше влюбляться во всяких там Моник.

Хаято смотрит на него огромными глазами и будто еле дышит. Ламбо видит, что у него на сигарете растет столбик пепла, и что тут скажешь, в самом деле. Потом Хаято вынимает сигарету изо рта, а вторую — у Ламбо из пальцев, тушит их о пачку и вдруг берет Ламбо за щеку шершавой ладонью.

Пока Ламбо закрывает глаза и чувствует запах дыма и горькой туалетной воды, их губы наконец соприкасаются, и никогда почему-то наступает прямо сейчас.

* * *

— Ох-ох, — приветствует Ламбо Фран. — Ты уверен в этом? Извини, но я не участвую.

Ламбо вздергивает брови и смеется Франу прямо в лицо. Тот обижается, фыркает и уходит на противоположную сторону балкона, смотрит на Ламбо, опирается на перила. Потом у него в руках появляется огромный постер, на котором написано:

СЕГОДНЯ УЖАСНЫЙ ДЕНЬ, ЧТОБЫ УМЕРЕТЬ

Ламбо чувствует, что сверху опускается иллюзия, как раз в тот самый момент, когда в особняк Варии вваливается Вонгола в полном составе, даже Хибари-сан приехал, правда он идет чинно и благородно, а за ним летит Хибёрд, подозрительно посматривая то на Франа, то на Ламбо; потом откуда-то через окно изящно впадает синьор Дино — они, кажется, удачную сделку начали праздновать еще вчера, о, а вот и синьор Сквало, как всегда галантен, когда дело доходит до синьора Дино. Ловит прямо из окна и орет так, что глохнет даже Ламбо на втором этаже. Наверное, чтобы не подходили. Как будто тут есть сумасшедшие.

Ламбо замечает мельтешение на той стороне балкона. Фран, видимо, уже некоторое время показывает ему новый плакат. На этом написано:

А УЧИТЕЛЬ-ТО ГДЕ

Фран стал проявлять несвойственные себе чувства несколько чаще. Ламбо пожимает плечами, а потом поднимает палец. Он что-то чувствует, будто Гюдона выпустил раньше времени. Следом за ним на ситуацию реагирует синьор Сквало. Вместе с синьором Дино он очень быстро отпрыгивает назад, а потом по лестнице взлетает на балкон, и белые пряди красиво стелятся шлейфом в воздухе. Да и Хибари-сан тут как тут. В общем, Ламбо понимает, что что-то будет, и в огромное окно первого этажа на полной скорости въезжает злая спортивная тачка.

УЧИТЕЛЬ ПРИЕХАЛ :3

Из нее и правда вылезает синьор Мукуро, и Ламбо не до конца понимает много вещей, например: так действительно выглядит конфетно-букетный период Варии и Вонголы? Неба и Тумана? Ярости и Шесть путей Ада?

ВЫПУСКАЙ УЖЕ !!!

Ламбо спохватывается и мысленно прикидывает траекторию. На пути уже никто не стоит, чувствительные. Тогда Ламбо прикладывает кольцо Грозы к коробочке и говорит Гюдону:

— Вноси хаос, людей только не потопчи. Они моя семья.

ОФИГЕТЬ ОН КЛАССНЫЙ ВСЕ-ТАКИ, ЗАБЫЛ СКАЗАТЬ

Ламбо с достоинством кивает, пока Гюдон разносит копытами то, что не разнесла машина синьора Занзаса, то есть синьора Мукуро, находит глазами беспокойно оглядывающегося Хаято и быстро ныряет в первую попавшуюся комнату. Вот черт, не рассчитал, что Хаято (Хаято-Хаято-Хаято!) будет так близко. Может все испортить.

Ламбо мчится по балконам, допрыгивает до комнаты Его Высочества и секунду медлит на парапете, а потом пламя Урагана его пускает — тут, наверное, повезло, или поцелуи имеют такой эффект? В комнате на удивление светло, да и обстановка не как у кровавого маньяка. С другой стороны, это и к лучшему, потому что, когда его бедное тело будут искать… так. Нужно сосредоточиться.

Ламбо выдвигает ящики по очереди и наконец находит шкатулку с цацками. Если повезет, у Франа будет свой фант — устроить личную жизнь Хибари-сану. Но это если повезет. Вообще, они поспорили, и Ламбо нужно спереть что-то памятное так, чтобы его не загрызла норка и не прибил Его Высочество. Ради этого вся затея с Гюдоном, да и общий… фуршет, как его скромно окрестил Хаято, оказался очень кстати.

В шкатулке обнаруживаются:

три диадемы

пятнадцать кулонов с разными фотографиями, и тайну одного из них Ламбо знать точно не хочет

сорок три кольца

пять мешочков

моток цепей

бессчетное количество разномастных серег

круглая корона

квадратная корона

малая корона Британской империи (во всяком случае, так подписано на фиолетовой подушечке под россыпью алмазов)

Ламбо быстро просматривает содержимое мешочков, и тут у него медленно и торжественно останавливается сердце. Слева кто-то открывает дверь.

— Ты обалдел совсем?! — приглушенно вопит Хаято, не переставая вертеть головой. — Ну-ка быстро закрыл коробку, и побежали, блин, это же комната Бельфегора. Что ты у него свистнуть вздумал, корону Российской империи?

Ламбо очень медленно выдыхает, сует руку в карман, а потом закрывает ящик, встает с места и левой обхватывает Хаято за плечи. Близко-близко и жарко-жарко.

— Я тебе потом задам! — шипит расплывшийся в улыбке Хаято.

Они выходят из комнаты в какой-то дым, явно не от шашек Хаято, идут вместе по второму этажу.

— Британской же, — говорит Ламбо, спохватившись.

— Российскую, значит, в банк отнес, коллекционер хренов.

Где-то в отдалении орет синьор Сквало, под потолком парит транспарант Я НЕ ХОЧУ УСТРАИВАТЬ ЛИЧНУЮ ЖИЗНЬ ХИБАРИ САНУ ЭТО НЕВОЗМОЖНО. С ошибками, а значит, Фран нервничает.

Ламбо сжимает в кармане находку и ерошит волосы на голове Хаято. Они выходят на улицу, Хаято немедля впрягается в процесс и ловит нетвердо стоящего на ногах синьора Дино, а Ламбо забирает Гюдона в коробочку и смотрит наверх, говоря одними губами «спасибо». Он не уверен, дойдет ли его благодарность, куда надо, но точно знает, что одно из двух колец с хорошей проводимостью пламени будет висеть на шее у Хаято уже через каких-то восемь лет.

А то и раньше.

**Author's Note:**

> Меньше трех — это <3, сердечко из стародавней эпохи без эмодзи.


End file.
